Wait
by plasticineking
Summary: Sometimes waiting for someone to be ready, isn't the best option. Will/Mac.


**A/N: Basically a sort of song!fic... Based on the song 'Get Set Go – Wait'. I love it, and I feel it's necessary. Paaaain.**

* * *

**Wait**

* * *

_**Wait 'til the signs are right...**_

It had been two and a half years since Mackenzie returned to New York, and more importantly to Will. It had been two years and three months of her doing everything she felt was right to get Will to forgive her, and for the last three months, after a shift in atmosphere, she _really _felt like this had happened. He started asking more about what she did for the years she was embedded, how it felt, he complimented her and and smiled more at her and she finally felt like it was getting closer to the time they could move forward.

Mac always hit either end of the spectrum, she was either overly spontaneous or she'd have list upon lists of plans. In the situation to do with Will, she decided that spontaneity wouldn't work. She needed to make sure the moment itself was perfect, that what she said, although from the heart, was

also perfect... Anything less wasn't worthy of Will.

_**Wait 'til the perfect time...**_

The perfect time came after they did an amazing, and ironically spontaneous, show. They threw out the rundown, and did a show together that news reporters everywhere would be jealous of. Mackenzie looked around her team and couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. She finally helped create a news team that surpasses most, if not all. Taking a deep breath she walked off to the side, strolling to her office, not before stopping at the door and taking a look at everyone finishing up, smiles on their faces.

A movement out of the corner of her eye alerted her to the presence of Will, who himself looked over their team. A few moments passed until he looked for her, catching her eyes and smiling at her, Mackenzie couldn't help the shy, small smile back. Yes, definitely the right time.

_**And you will wait too long...**_

After dropping her folder off in her office, and calmly thinking of how she would approach the topic of _them_. She had mentally set out the conversation, even if it wasn't scripted. One thing surprised her was that she wasn't nervous, or at least not as nervous as she should be. Taking a breath she walked out of her office, noticing Will deep in conversation with a woman she couldn't quite see, she strolled to Maggie to see if she knew her.

"Good work today," Mac smiled as the young girl half jumped.

"Thanks, Mac. You're the one that deserves the praise. I mean you and Will...were just..." Her eyes flicked over to Will and the woman, before taking a step closer to Mac, lowering her voice, "Are you okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Mac replied, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, Will's been with Mel from accounting for a few months now and..." Maggie paused, "...you know..." another pause, "Oh god..." She took a breath, "You didn't know?"

Mac's eyes drifted over to Will and the woman again, she noticed the smile that he used to have for her gracing his face as he gently placed his hand on her upper arm.

"No... I didn't. I mean... I knew they had a date a few months back, I just assumed since we didn't see her again." Mac smiled sadly, the shine gone from her eyes. She herself placed her hand on Maggie's shoulder, as the young girls doe eyes stared up at her. "Don't look so scared Maggie. It's my own fault."

"I am sorry... Are you okay _now_?" She asked awkwardly. Mac nodded in reply, knowing Maggie wouldn't call her out on her lie.

"Are you going for drinks tonight?" Mac asked, the topic happily changing for Maggie.

"Yes, yes... Are you coming?" She asked, a grin on her face.

"No, but.. Have a drink on me, okay?" She smiled, turning to walk back to her office. A weird feeling spread though her body as she thought of the signs she had seen in the last few months. Will had forgiven her, because he moved on, he was finally happy and she couldn't hate him for that. As she got to her office door, she turned back, watching as Will kissed Mel on her cheek, before turning around to go to his office. She wasn't surprised, he deserved this. He caught her eye again, and she smiled and nodded. She turned away before seeing any look on his face and as she walked into her office she couldn't help but think...

"No, _this_ was exactly what was supposed to happen."

_**He will be gone.**_


End file.
